Guía del juego: Episodio 3
Esta guía contiene los pasos a seguir durante el desarrollo del episodio 3 del videojuego de Telltale Games. Los Momentos Decisivos del juego afectarán la historia dependiendo de la respuesta que elijas. Tutorial 50px|link=Capítulo 1: Pueblo Fantasma *Después de que Kenny rompa la escalera, ve al jeep cercano y selecciona el cabrestante. Colócalo en el eje del remolque sobre el que Kenny está parado. right|160px *Regresa al jeep y activa el control del cabrestante. *Cuando el jeep se detenga contra el remolque, sube a la cubierta. Alcanza y toma la mano de Kenny. * Primer Momento Decisivo del juego: Elije si dispararle a la chica para liberarla de su miseria o dejarla viva como distracción para los muertos vivientes. *Corre y entra en la farmacia. 50px|link=Capítulo 2: Contrarreloj *Dependiendo de si disparaste o no contra la mujer, tendrás más tiempo para recoger los suministros. Recoge tantos suministros como te sea posible antes de que los caminantes lleguen al lugar. right|160px *Salta sobre el mostrador antes de que los zombies puedan romper la puerta. *Resiste a los caminantes que se te tiran encima presionando los controles que aparecen en pantalla. *Selecciona el refrigerador para bloquear la puerta. *Selecciona la cabeza del piloto zombi y atácalo dos veces. Sigue los controles que aparecen en la pantalla. *Sal de la farmacia. 50px|link=Capítulo 3: El Misterio *Al regresar al motel, puedes elegir mentirle a Lilly sobre cuánto consiguieron o no. Ella descubrirá la verdad de cualquier manera. * Trata de calmar la discusión entre Lily y Kenny. right|160px *Ve afuera y habla con Kenny, Katjaa y Carley/Doug. *Regresa a la habitación de Lilly y habla con ella. Puedes estar de acuerdo o no con la conversación, pero de cualquier manera terminarás haciéndo de detective. *Toma la linterna rota de Lilly y sal nuevamente afuera. Decide si dejas que Duck te ayude o no. *Sube las escaleras y habla con Carley/Doug. *Decide si contarle al grupo respecto a tu pasado. Si eliges hacerlo, puedes decidir a quien contárselo y a quien no. right|160px *Habla con Katjaa y Kenny, y pregúntales sobre la linterna rota. Dirígete a la autocaravana y pregúntale también a Ben. *Revisa el vidrio roto cerca de los dibujos de Clementine. *Revisa la X pintada en la pared. *Habla con Clementine y pregúntale sobre la tiza rosa. right|160px *Habla con Duck y síguelo hasta la entrada. Elije si chocar los cinco con él o no. *Inspecciona el desgaste de tiza en la base del contenedor de basura. *Sal por la entrada y dirígete a la derecha. Al terminar la cerca, en la parte inferior veras una pequeña reja roja. Ábrela. *Regresa con Lilly y cuéntale lo que descubriste. *Cuando los bandidos ataquen, Lilly te pedirá que crees una distracción. Mantén a los hombres entretenidos preguntando "Why are you doing this?" y "What'll it take to reach a deal?". *Elimina a los bandidos restantes con tu rifle. Ten especial cuidado con los que tratan de llegar hasta ti. Encárgate de ellos primero. right|160px *Despeja el camino para rescatar a Clementine, Katjaa y Duck. *Elimina al caminante que ataca a Katjaa y a Duck. *Únete a Carley y toma el control de ella para acabar con los caminantes restantes apuntando el visor directamente a la cabeza de criaturas y disparando. *Escapa del motel. 50px|link=Capítulo 4: Asesinos y Traidores *Ponte del lado de Lilly o trata de calmarla. *Al bajar de la autocaravana, elije si respaldar a Carley o Lilly. *Calma a Ben. right|160px *Después de que Lilly realice su impactador movimiento llega el segundo Momento Decisivo del juego: Decide si dejar a Lilly continuar el viaje contigo o abandonarla. *Sube nuevamente a la autocaravana y habla con Katjaa y Kenny. *Dale unas palabras de aliento a Clementine. *Sigue las señales en la pantalla para detener a la zombie Clementine. *Cuando el vehículo se detenga en las vías del tren, habla con Ben. right|160px *Entra al vagón y examina el campamento improvisado. *Toma el mapa del ferrocarril que esta alado del colchón. *Sal a través de la puerta lateral y examina el acoplamiento de vagones que esta a la derecha. *Vuelve al vagón y toma la botella de agua para Katjaa. *Dirígete a la parte delantera de la locomotora y examina la puerta de la cabina. *Abre la puerta e inspecciona el cadáver en la silla. *Ben activará el sistema de frenado del tren. *Habla con Kenny. 50px|link=Capítulo 5: El Tren *Investiga el portapapeles al lado de la consola. *Necesitas hacer un grabado en la página para descubrir la secuencia de inicio. Sal nuevamente afuera. right|160px *Habla con Katjaa y dale la botella de agua. *Habla con Clementine sobre sus crayones. *Ve a la autocaravana. *Toma el lápiz de la consola central cerca del asiento del conductor. *Vuelve a la cabina del tren y haz un calco de la secuencia de inicio. *Sal de la cabina y abre el compartimento del motor central. Toma la llave de la puerta derecha. *Regresa al acople para vagones en la parte trasera del tren e intenta hacer una palanca en el pivote de acoplamiento flojo. (Lee no puede hacerlo hasta que la pesada capa de óxido se haya eliminado) right|160px *Vuelve a la cabina y habla con Kenny. *Activa la consola principal y toma como referencia la secuencia de inicio para alinear los interruptores. *Sak de la cabina y abre el compartimiento del motor en el lado izquierdo. *Gira el interruptor "9" a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para encender el tren. *Habla con Kenny *Entra a la cabina y activa el acelerador del tren. El tren no se moverá, pero va a romper el óxido suelto del acoplamiento para coches. *Regresa al acople y haz una palanca con la llave. *Vuelve al vagón. *Habla con el extraño. right|160px *Sal del vagón. *Habla con el grupo. *Vuelve al tren y habla con Kenny para poner a todos a bordo. *Habla con Kenny y Katjaa. *Dirígete a la cabina de mando y usa el acelerador para echar a andar el tren. 50px|link=Capítulo 6: Decisiones de Familia *Habla con Chuck. *Acude al llamado de auxilio de Katjaa. right|160px *Levanta el trapo en el suelo del vagón. Úsalo en la cara de Duck. *Katjaa te pedirá que le pidas a Kenny que detenga el tren. Sal del vagón por la puerta. *Muévete a la cabina del tren y abre la puerta. *Habla con Kenny y muéstrele el trapo con sangre. *Tercer Momento Decisivo del juego: Decide si pelear con Kenny o no. *Haz que Kenny detenga el tren. *Una vez que el tren se detenga, habla con Kenny y con Katjaa. *Decide quien debe asumir la responsabilidad. Si seleccionas a nadie más que a ti mismo, Katjaa llevará a Duck al bosque. right|160px *Habla con Clementine. *Cuando escuches el disparo dirígete al bosque. *Habla con Kenny. *Se presenta el cuarto Momento Decisivo del juego: Decide quien deberá acabar con el niño. 50px|link=Capítulo 7: Camino Bloqueado *Habla con Clementine. right|160px *Ve hasta la parte de enfrente del tren y habla con Chuck. *Entra a la cabina y habla con Kenny. *Regresa al vagón y habla con Ben. *Atraviesa por la puerta del vagón. *Toma el whisky de la caja que está a la derecha. *Revisa el bolso de Chuck y toma las tijeras. *Habla con Clementine. Díle que necesita aprender a protegerse por sí misma. right|160px *Apunta al objetivo (arriba/abajo, izquierda/derecha). *Habla con Clementine sobre un corte de pelo. *Regresa a la cabina. *Trata de llegar hasta la papelera pasando alrededor de Kenny. *Ve al frente del tren y habla nuevamente con Chuck. Ofrecele un trago. *Regresa a la cabina y habla con Kenny. Ofrécele el alcohol. *Toma el mapa de la papelera. *Regresa al vagón y habla con Clementine. *Una vez que el tren se detenga, habla con las dos personas en el puente. *Sube por la escalera delante de ti. right|160px *Habla con Christa y Omid. *Revisa el camión que está a la izquierda. Toma el rollo de cinta. *Examina el enganche del remolque. *Vuelve a bajar por la escalera y habla con el grupo. *Dirígete a la estación del tren que está pasando el puente. Clementine te seguirá. *Sigue la plataforma que está a la derecha de la estación. *Habla con Clementine. *Inspecciona la ventana que está encima de la puerta. Haz que Clementine la revise. *Una vez que Clementine desbloquee la ventana, abre la puerta y entra a la estación. Usa la llave del tren para mantener la puerta abierta. *Examina la puerta enrejada. Estará bloqueada. *Haz que Clementine pase por el hueco que está encima de la puerta. *Aléjate de los zombies que atacan la puerta. right|160px *Toma la llave. Úsala para atacar a uno de los zombies. Completa exitosamente la guía de control que aparece pantalla, para poder acabar con el zombie. *Habla con Clementine. *Toma las llaves. *Desbloquea la puerta. *Apunta al objetivo y dispara para acabar con el ultimo zombie. *Habla con Christa. *Toma el soplete que está detrás de los estantes. *Habla con Clementine. *Sal de la estación. right|160px *Sube por la escalera hasta la parte alta. *Utiliza el soplete en el enganche del remolque. *Utiliza la cinta para tapar la fuga en la manguera. *Utiliza el soplete para cortar a través del enganche. *Habla con Omid y haz que él utilice el soplete mientras tú lo sujetas. right|160px *Una vez que el tren se mueva, patea el soplete hacia la repisa y enciende en llamas el combustible. *Salta al lado opuesto del puente para caer sobre el techo del tren. *Quinto y ultimo Momento Decisivo del juego: Elije si poner a Christa o a Omid primero en el tren. 50px|link=Epilogo *Habla con Kenny. *Deja que el juego corra solo. Logros y Trofeos Este episodio contiene los 8 logros y trofeos, que son los siguientes: Trofeos Logros Referencias Categoría: Episodios del videojuego Categoría:Guia del videojuego